Presea, The Master Smith In The Forest Of Silence
The Anime series second episode. Story Guided by Clef's words stuck in their head, they reach the Forest of Silence. They are dropped off by the griffin, and wonder how they'll get into the mansion, because it is surrounded by a wall with no doors. Fuu suggests knocking. Umi is very skeptical, but when Hikaru starts to knock on the wall, a door opens. They try to call for someone, but no one greets them. They have small argument about not being rude, and decide to enter without permission. They don't know it, but a monster crawling in the ground manages to get in behind them. The door shuts and they enter the mansion. They wander around a bit, until they hear noise coming from a room. It turns out to be a library, and they see a mess coming from someone behind the chair. They ask if the person is Presea, but when the chair turns around, it turns out that the "person" is a small rabbit-like creature called Mokona. Suddenly a cage drops on them, and a woman comes forward. The woman is extremely happy, thinking she's captured Mokona, the creature that has been always messing up her study. After thinking of ways to punish Mokona, she looks in the cage and is surprised to see three girls in it. Umi starts to complain about how it's not their fault they were captured since the women, whom they have figured out is Presea, didn't answer the door. She explains how Hikaru just knocked and the door opened by itself. Presea is surprised, and tells them only the Legendary Magic Knights could have done that. The monster soon finds them and starts to attack them. Presea manages to let them escape from the cage, and Hikaru tries using her magic to kill it. But the magic doesn't work and they scream in fear. Presea then draws out her sword and slices the monster's head off. Presea then brings them to a room filled with weapons, since they obviously need them to fight back. After thinking they had to pay for them, Presea reveals she is just "loaning" the weapons to them... no charge. She then explains that for the to become true Magic Knights, they need to go to the Spring of Eterna to pick up the legendary ore, Escudo. What they didn't know is that the monster wasn't killed, and it comes for them again. Presea closes the huge door and tells them to pick a weapon. The girls close their eyes, and they successfully choose their weapons. Both Hikaru and Umi gets swords (Hikaru's is a broadsword and Umi's is a rapier), while Fuu get a bow and arrows. The monster then breaks through the door. They try to kill it and manage to break it up into pieces. It then reassembles itself, and Fuu tells them it's probably made of mud. Hikaru then gets an idea for how to kill it. She asks Presea if they have a pond. Presea says there's on in the back, and the four of them head for it. Hikaru asks if she can use the table cloth as they pass through the kitchen. Presea tells her yes, as they head for the back. Outside Hikaru tells them to distract the monster as she hides behind a pillar. Umi and Fuu does so and Hikaru throws the cloth over the monster's head. Hikaru charges forward, knocking the monster in the pond, where it proceeds to die. They then get another surprise when the weapons suddenly disappear into their jewels on their gloves. Presea then tells them that the weapons will only appear when they are needed. Outside the wall, Presea tells them to go to Eterna. She then tells them they will be guided by Mokona, who knows they way. They part ways for now, and Presea hopes the Legendary Magic Knights save their land. The episode ends with Presea praying that the Princess is watching over the trio. Trivia * The handle of Fuu's Escudo sword has a very familiar design. It is the same bird head of Sakura Kinomoto's staff in the Cardcaptor Sakura series. * The Magic Knights receive their first weapons. Hikaru and Umi get swords, while Fuu gets a bow and arrows. * In the dub, Hikaru reads the episode title excluding the first "the". This error of reciting episode titles differently from what's posted occurs often as the series progresses. Category:Episodes